SAHABAT
by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki
Summary: Summary: Hanyalah kisah persahabatan antara aku dan kau. Sebuah persahabatan sehangat mentari, seindah pelangi, dan semanis madu./ Dedicated for Koizumi Kanagaki birthday./ RnC?


Teman ataupun pacar bisa dicari dengan mudah. Namun, yang namanya 'Sahabat' sukar untuk didapatkan. Mengapa? Karena saat kita melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal teman aku menjauhi ataupun meninggalkan kita. Sedangkan sahabat, Ia akan menyambut kita lagi di sertai senyuman dan ucapan 'Aku sudah memaafkanmu'

.  
.

**SAHABAT**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-senpai**

Rated: (T)eenage

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, alur lompat2 kayak kodok

Summary: Hanyalah kisah persahabatan antara aku dan kau. Sebuah persahabatan sehangat mentari, seindah pelangi, dan semanis madu./ Dedicated for Koizumi Kanagaki birthday./ RnC?  


.

Suasana bandara sangatlah bising. Bandara ini dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia. Yeah, wajar saja ini 'kan sudah musim liburan. Manik emeraldku melihat pergelangan tanganku melihat jam. Ah, kurasa sahabatku telat datang.

Disertai helaan napas kesal aku menundukkan diriku di kursi tunggu. Tempatnya sangat strategis karena posisinya berada di sebelah jendela. Tanganku menjadai tumpuan daguku. Emeraldku menerawang jauh ke atas. Jauh sekali. Dan seketika memory itu menghampiriku memori tentang aku dan kau.

-oOo-

Disaat temanku yang lain menjauhiku, kau malah mengulurkan tanganku dan membantuku berdiri.

-oOo-

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya sebuah suara yang mengagetkanku. Dengan sigap, kuangkat kepalaku lalu menatap pemilik suara tersebut dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"Uh... Hiks... Mereka mengatai hiks jidatku lebar hiks." Jawabku sesenggukkan.

Baru kusadari gadis yang berdiri di depanku sudah berjongkok menyamai posisiku. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna blonde dikuncir gaya buntut kuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Gadis di hadapanku seperti barbie yang sering kumainkan bersama Kaasan.

"Jidatmu memang lebar-"

"Huwaaaaaa... Kau jahat." Pekikku kencang disertai tangisan yang makin kencang.

Kudengar ia menghela napas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Baka! Jangan memotong ucapanku. Aku belum selesai bicara. Jidatmu memang lebar, tapi jidat yang lebar adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Kau harus mensyukurinya. Lagi pula, jika jidatmu lebar bukankah itu tandanya kau memiliki otak yang cerdas?"

"Uh..." Aku terdiam tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Yare-yare. Aku Ino. Kau?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

-oOo-

Pada saat Sekolah Menengah hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak ikut membullyku dan kau malah membantuku melawan senior-senior yang telah membullyku

-oOo-

"Pink, bawakan ini!" Perintah kakak kelas yang bernama Karin sambil menyerahkan setumpuk buku tebal dengan kasar.

"Baik." Jawabku tak menolak.

"Jelek, kerjakan tugas ku!"

"Aa."

"Sudah, kan? Sana pergi." Usir komplotannya Karin-senpai, ia bernama Kin-senpai.

Setelah itu aku segera pergi menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tuga-tugas yang diberikan oleh senior brengsek itu. Dan yang ada di benakku sekarang adalah, semoga Ino tak melihat i-

"Sakura! Yaampun, kau dibully lagi?"

Terlambat, Ino sudah melihatku. Entah apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya. Aku terus melanjutkan jalanku mencoba men tak acuhkan Ino.

"Sakura!" Pekikknya tepat dihadapanku.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku "Apa? Dari pada kau mengoceh terus mending kau ikut aku ke perpustakaan." Sewotku lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam.

"Hei Saku tunggu aku!" Teriaknya lalu berjalan mengikutiku.

.

Selalu seperti ini, aku yang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan dan Ino yang tak henti-hentinya menasihatiku agar aku mengabaikan perintah seniorku yang seperti Ratu itu.

"Ra, Sakura! Dengar aku tidak?" Ucap Ino sambil menusuk-nusuk tanganku dengan bolpoin.

"Hm? Apa?" Sahutku sambil sesekali menatap mata aquamarine miliknya.

"Haishh... Lupakan dulu pekerjaan sialan itu. Dengarkan aku!" Perintahnya tak sabaran.

Dengan segera aku menanggalkan pekerjaan yang kata Ino sialan, karena telah menyita waktu bermainku dengan Ino.

"Kau mau berubah tidak?" Tanya Ino menatapku penuh harap.

Oh ya, perlu aku jelaskan bahwa aku adalah gadis culun di sekolah ini? Dengan rambut yang dikepang dua, kacamata bulat besar yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidungku dan baju sekolah yang sangat-sangat mengikuti peraturan sekolah. Beda dengan Ino yang trendy dan tampil percaya diri.

"Memangnya bisa?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Sepulang sekolah datanglah kerumahku. Aku akan memodifikasimu."

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, kamar sahabatku Ino. Kamarnya sudah tak asing lagi bagiku karena hampir setiap hari aku bermain disini. Kamar Ino adalah kamar paling nyaman yang aku pernah aku datangi. Kamar Ino mempunyai wangi lavender wangi yang menyejukkan.

"Jadi yang harus kita ubah adalah..."

"?"

"CARA BERPAKAIANMU YANG KUNO ITU!" Teriak Ino yang membuatku harus menutup telingaku agar gendang telingaku tak pecah di usia sedini ini.

"Uh... Tidak usah teriak, kan?" Sewotku sambil merolling eyesku.

Ino mulai berjalan memutariku. Tiba-tiba Ia mengeluarkan seragamku yang dimasukan ke dalam rok. Kemudian ia menuju lemarinya dan mengambilkan rok yang panjangnya 13cm diatas lutut. Dan kaos kaki berwarna hitam gelap.

"Nah coba kau pakai ini." Perintah Ino lalu menjulurkan rok dan kaus kaki itu. Aku mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian aku telah keluar dengan mengenakan sweater yang ukurannya lebih besar dan tak dimasukkan ke dalam rok, di padukan dengan rok 13cm di atas lutut dan kaos kaki yang berwarna gelap.

Kemudian aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, lalu berputar-putar di hadapan Ino.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya meminta pendapatnya.

"Cocok kok. Tinggal make over mukamu saja." Sahut Ino kemudian menarikku agar duduk di kursi meja riasnya sementara Ia berdiri di belakangku.

"Awas kalau yang aneh-aneh." Gerutuku.

Lalu Ino melepas kepanganku sehingga rambut merah muda sedadaku tergerai bebas, kemudian ia menyisirnya perlahan. Tak lupa ia mengganti kacamataku dengan soft lense berwarna bening.

"Nah, sekarang ponimu tinggal di potong sedikit soalnya menutupi matamu." Ucapmu kepadaku. Atau kepada dirinya sendiri? Ah. Entahlah.

'Kres. Kres.'

"Yap, selesai." Seru Ino heboh. Kemudian ia menatapku dari atas ke bawah. "Tuh kan! Sebenarnya kau itu cantik namun kau menutupi kecantikanmu dengan mode kuno seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

Dipuji seperti itu mau tak mau membuat wajahku jadi memerah. Benarkah, aku cantik?

"Nah besok kau lawan kakak kelas itu ya." Ucap Ino penuh harap.

"Ya."

.

Dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri aku berjalan disamping Ino. Sekarang, penampilanku sudah tak terlalu buruk, yeah. Ini semua berkat keahlian Ino yang sudah mendandaniku. And then... Semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Bisikku pada Ino yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Tidak coba kau tajamkan pendengaranmu, apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang dirimu." Sahut Ino cuek. Aku mengangguk pertanda aku mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"Itu Sakura? Si culun itu? Dia berubah, ya?"

"Kalau kacamatanya di lepas ia manis juga."

"Ah, jadi ingin melindunginya saja."

Blush. Ja-jadi itu yang mereka bicarakan tentangku. Bukan celaan melainkan pujian. Sialan, wajahku menjadi memerah.

"Eh, Si Jelek telah berubah, ya?" Tiba-tiba Karin-senpai yang brengsek itu menghadang jalanku dan Ino.

"Kenapa kau nggak suka, eh? Takut tersaingi, eh? Bitch!" Umpat Ino kesal saat Karin-senpai menampakkan dirinya di hadapan kami.

Karin-senpai mengibaskan rambut merah darahnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh? Tersaingi? Kecantikanku tak akan tertandingi, Yamanaka. Dan, oh. Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu kepada Seniormu. Tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun, huh?" Balas Karin-senpai panjang lebar.

"Kurang ajar-" geram Ino tertahan, tangannya hendak terjulur untuk menampar gadis itu, namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan tanganku yang mencegah tangannya untuk menampar Karin-senpai.

"Sudah Ino, jangan kau kotori tanganmu itu untuk menampar wajah Senior kita yang busuk itu. Dan Karin, aku tak sudi menjadi budakmu lagi. So, bye~" ucapku sambil tersenyum menyeringai lalu menarik Ino agar berjalan mengikutiku.

"Ugh... Sialan!"

Di sepanjang jalan aku tertawa lepas bersama Ino, menertawai kejadian dimana aku balas mengatai Karin.

"Hahaha... Ucapanmu terlalu pedas Sakura." Ucap Ino disertai gelak tawa.

"Huh, biar saja manusia poker face kayak dia itu memang harus di perlakukan seperti itu." Balasku agak sewot.

"Hahaha... Iya deh, yang sudah berubah." Sambut Ino main-main.

"Ah, ya, Ino," panggilku, pandanganku mengarah ke depan.

"Hm?"

"Arigatou."

"Ah, ya, doitta."

-oOo-

Detik itu aku tersadar, pacar bukanlah segalanya bila dibandingkan denganmu. Sahabat terbaikku.

-oOo-

Hari ini tepat menjadi seminggu aku menjadi mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha. Universitas Konoha adalah Universitas yang terkenal di negeri ini. Eum, aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Sahabat Sejatiku mengambil jurusan keperawatan. Yeah, tak beda jauh lah.

Saat ini aku dan gadis yang like-barbie ini sedang mengobrol santai di bangku taman. Suasanya sangat strategis. Hamparan rumput yang hijau membentang luas, bunga-bunga tertata dengan apik, semilir angin pun ikut membuat suasanya menjadi nyaman.

"Jadi yang mana orangnya?" Kata Ino. Ya, kami memang sedang membicarakan kakak kelas tampan yang kutaksir saat ini.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku dan kekiri, mencari pemuda tampan berwajah baby face dan bermahkotakan rambut merah bata yang lembut. Ah, itu dia.

"Itu Ino, yang rambutnya warna merah, yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon mapel sambil membaca buku." Bisikku pada Ino. Kenapa berbisik? Ya, jelas saja aku tidak ingin ketahuan, 'kan jarakku dengan kak Sasori dekat.

"Boleh juga." Kata Ino, ia menepuk bahuku, aku menatapnya sinis. Sadar di tatap seperti itu ia mncairkan suasana dan melanjutakan, "Ehem. Tapi dihatiku cuma ada Shikamaru~"

Oh yeah, Ino memang kekasihnya Shikamaru. Pemuda pemalas yang entah kenapa IQnya di atas 200. Oh, apa perlu kuceritakan kisah cinta mereka? Sebaiknya jangan, karena cinta mereka sangat rumit nan runyam.

"Comblangin aku dong~" pintaku sambil memasang wajah ala anak kucing yang minta dielus. Percaya atau tidak, Ino sangat sulit menolakku jika aku memakai ekspresi seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau berhasil, pajak jadiannya traktir aku makan selama seminggu."

"Horaaay~"

.

Sebulan berikutnya.

"Inoooooo~ kak Sasori nembak aku. Aku senang banget. Ayo kutraktir." Seruku semangat sambil berlari menghampiri Ino yang sedang berduaan dengan Shikamaru.

"Ara? Shika-kun mau ikut juga?" Tawarku pada kekasih sahabatku.

"Tidak usah. Obrolan gadis pasti panjang merepotkan." Tolaknya lalu memejamkan matanya. Tidur.

Aku menatap aquamarine Ino dengan berbinar-binar seakan mendapatkan kupon belanjan senilai seratus juta yen.

"Ceritakan! Ceritakan!" Pinta Ino tak kalah antusias denganku.

"Oke, tapi tidak di sini." Sahutku lalu menarik tangannya menuju cafe Kampus.

.

"Jadi setelah ia menarikmu ke taman, ia langsung menembakmu, begitu?" Tanya Ino, ia mencoba mngklarifikasi kejadian dimana kak Sasori nembak aku.

"Iyap." Jawabku semangat empat puluh lima.

"Wow. Keren sekali." Seru Ino heboh.

"Yap, memang keren." Sahutku mulai memakan pancake selai strawberry kesukaanku. Aku menjentikkan jariku teringat lalu berucap, "Oh ya. Kapan-kapan kita double date, bagaimana?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Yeah boleh saja."

.

.  
Berbulan-bulan telah kulalui, tak ada yang berubah, aku masih bersahabat dengan Ino, Ino masih dengan Shikamaru-kun, dan aku masih dengan Sasori-kun.

Aku tersenyum getir mengingatnya. Kenapa? Karena akhir-akhir ini kami selalu bertengkar, Sasori-kun selalu mencari-cari kesalahanku. Yeah, ia seperti sudah tak tahan denganku.

Sekarang aku disini, di taman tempat Sasori-kun memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Ia meminta untuk bertemu denganku.

"Sakura."

Suara itu... Sasori-kun, kah? Dengan cepat aku berbalik.

"Sasor..."

Mataku membelalak lebar, bagaimana tidak kekasihmu yang amat sangat kau cintai sedang menggandeng wanita lain. Mataku terasa panas, hatiku sesak, ngilu, kecewa, dan marah. Ah, terlalu sulit untuk di jabarkan.

"Kau lihat? Aku sudah punya pacar baru dan dia lebih cantik darimu." Terang Sasori-kun sambil membelai lembut rambut wanita itu. "Kita putus saja, ya? Aku sudah bosan denganmu."

"Pu-putus?" Ulangku.

"Iya, sudah ya. Aku ingin berkencan dengan pacarku dulu." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis dan pergi dengan pacar barunya yang namanya entah siapa.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Dan air mataku pun jatuh tanpa kuperintah.

.

'Tok. Tok. Tok'

"Iyaaa~ sebentar ya~"

"Yaampun Sakura. Kau kacau sekali ayo masuk dulu." Ajak Ino sambil menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya.

"Inoo... Hikss... Huweeeee." Tangisku kencang lalu menerjangnya.

"Sshh.. Ceritanya di dalam saja." Suara Ino menenangkanku.

.

.

Aku menceritakan runtutan ceritanya kepada Ino dari pertama hingga akhir secara jelas. Yeah, walaupun disertai air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Tega sekali dia. Saku, kamu haru melupakan lelaki seperti dia yang hanya bisa menyakitimu. Kamu tuh cantik seharusnya dia tidak boleh menyakiti wanita secantik kau." Ujar Ino nmanasihatiku, ia membelai lembut rambut pirang kesayanganku. Ah, andai saja Ino jadi kakakku.

"Uhuhu... Hiks... Susah Ino. Susah." Sahutku kesal. Aku kesal karena tidak bisa melupakan lelaki busuk itu.

"Ssshh... Kau pasti bisa. Ah, aku buatkan the, mau?" Tawar Ino.

"Boleh."

Sementara Ino pergi ke dapur aku sibuk bergulat dengan pikiranku. Apakah aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Ino? Kurasa harus.

"Taraaa~ sudah jadi." Ujarnya muncul dari dapur membawa nampan yang berisikan the manis.

Aku tersenyum simpul, lalu menyesap aroma the itu dan meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Ino." Panggilku saat sudah agak tenangan.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan pindah ke Iwa."

"Ah bohongkan? Hahaha." Ino tertawa getir.

"Seriously." Sahutku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Hahaha... Huwaaaaa Sakura jahat."  
Ino memelukku erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilanganku.

"Sshh... Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?" Tawarku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Hiks... Perjanjian apa?" Ia mulau tertarik dengan tawaranku.

"Saat kita berusia 22 tahun dan kita menjadi orang yang sukses, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur di Paris?" Tawarku.

"Paris? Empat tahun dari sekarang dong?"

"Yup."

"Uhhh... Boleh saja." Putusnya kemudian sambil tersenyum. Entah tulus atau tidak. "Tapi, selama di Iwa kau harus sering mengirimiku e-mail, dan meneleponku." Titahnya kemudian.

"As you wish Princess." Ucapku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan. Mengataiku. Princess. Jidat!" Suara Ino berubah menjadi horror dan di setiap katanya selalu ia tekankan.

"Apa? Aku kan tidak mengatai fisikmu, Gendut!" Balasku tak mau kalah.

"Grrr~"

'BUK'

Timpukan bantal sukses mengenai mukaku disertai amukan dari Ino.

"Jangan mengatai aku gendut, Pinky!"

"Hahahahahah..."

-oOo-

"Sakura." Ucap sebuah suara sambil menepuk bahuku plean.

Aku membalikkan badanku, menatap siapa dalang yang menepuk bahuku. Dan seketika pandanganku buram oleh air mata. Dia berdiri di sana di sertai senyuman manisnya, tak banyak yang berubah darinya. Masih sama. Masih like-a barbie.

"Inoooooo..." Aku langsung memeluknya. Ah, aku rindu sekali dengan sahabat blondeku. Sudah lebih dari 4 tahun tak bertemu di karenakan kami harus menjadi sukses selama 4 tahun ini.

"Hai Ibu Novelis." Sapanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirku, "Huh, tak usah memanggilku begitu Ibu Desaigner."

"Hahahha..." Kami tertawa lepas, ternyata kebiasaan kami yang selalu bermain kata-kataan tak pernah berubah.

Oh yeah perlu kuceritakan, saat ini aku dan Ino sudah sukses. Sukses besar malah, aku menjadi novelis yang karyanya selalu menjadi best seller, dan Ino telah menjadi desaigner yang baju-bajunya berkualitas tinggi. See, dalam empat tahun ini aku dan dia bisa sukses.

"Oh ya, sepupu jauhku juga ikut kita ke Paris. Katanya ingin menjenguk Ibunya di Paris." Berita Ino.

Sepupu? Paling sepupunya Ino sama seperti Ino. Percaya diri tingkat akut, narsis, dan cerewet. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan rambut blondenya.

"Sasuke. Sini." Ino memanggil sepupunya yang baru keluar dari toilet.

Dan dugaanku salah. Sepupu Ino sangat lain. Sepupu Ino sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, ia berpakaian sangat sporty, matanya senada dengan batu obsidian.

Saat sepupu Ino sudah sampai di hadapan kami ia segera mengenalkanku dengannya.

"Sasuke ini Sakura sahabatku. Sakura ini Sasuke sepupuku."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku di depan Sasuke, lalu berucap. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

Ia membalas uluran tanganku, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Apa? Uchiha? Uchiha yang punya perusahaan tekstil itu? Yang terkenal itu? Satu kata buat Sasuke. Perfect.

"Hn. Novelmu kapan diterbitkan?" Tanya datar. Oh kurasa ia tipe-tipe orang yang dingin.

"Sepulang dari Paris. Mungkin?" Jawabku agak ragu.

"Hn, kutunggu." Ucapnya lalu berjalan duluan di depanku dan Ino.

"Ino." Bisikku pada Ino.

"Hm?"

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke." Aku berterus terang dengan Ino, mukaku di penuhi semburat merah tipis.

"Oh. Eh? Apa?"

-Owari-

A/N: gimanaaa? Gajekan? Hohoho tentu itu mah? Berantakan? So pasti wkwkw... Bikinnya ngebut nih.

To Izu : Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you:* *nyanyi lagu happy birthday* hohoho... Yo! Izu, gimana fict gue? Wkwkw... Sedikit masukin percakapan kita di WA waktu itu. Kalo di WA bikinnya mau ke Jepang, kalo di sini mau ke Paris wkwkw~  
Temanya Friendship lohh... Ya dengan fiction ini semoga aja mimpi kita bakal terjadi, soalnya Ino sama Saku kan udah goes to Paris tuh, kali aja kita ketularan wkwk #plak

Yaudah segitu aja bacotan saya, semoga kalian suka yaw;)

Review and Concrit please?


End file.
